Ralat Soal
by rasyalleva
Summary: Rasa ingin tahu itu mulanya sepihak saja: ketika Fukase mendengar di speaker sentral mengenai informasi kesalahan ketik dan pemenggalan suku kata. {student-teacher!olikase ・ drabble}


**Ralat Soal**

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **catatan tambahan: ide yang didapat dari simulasi kimia hari ini.**

* * *

Mengacak rambut merahnya, Fukase berjalan ke luar ruangan. Ia adalah anak pertama yang sudah selesai mengerjakan soal matematika dan dipersilakan untuk ke luar lebih dulu—seharusnya sih, siswa yang sudah menyelesaikan ujiannya harus tetap berada dalam ruangan sampai bel waktu habis berbunyi, namun pengawas ujiannya berkata bahwa lebih baik ia ke luar sekarang dari pada sibuk mengganggu temannya dengan menerbangkan pesawat kertas ke sana kemari.

Gedung sekolahnya sangat besar, ada tiga bangunan yang masing-masing terdiri dari tingkat SD, SMP, dan SMA. Alih-alih mati bosan, Fukase iseng mampir ke gedung SD. Pastilah ada tetangganya di sana, Rin, yang sudah masuk bangku kuliah pada tahun ajaran ini dan biasanya menunggu adik laki-lakinya yang sedang ujian hingga selesai di bangku panjang depan kelas.

Kakinya sibuk menapaki jalanan yang dibangun dengan konblok hingga tak sadar kapan tepatnya berganti menjadi tanah—Fukase mengangkat kepala dan ia sudah melewati gedung SMP dan kini meniti langkah di taman bermain, tempat bocah-bocah kerdil itu menghabiskan waktunya bercanda dan tertawa selama jam istirahat. Fukase ingat dulu ia pernahmenjadi ketua suku di pasukan itu yang benar-benar ditakuti—begitu ia main perosotan maka semua anak yang sedang bergelayutan di sana menyingkir. Kekanakan dan hanya tahu senang saja.

Ia memasuki bangunan SD dan langsung mendapati Rin sedang fokus dalam buku bacaan. Kelas adiknya, Len namanya, memang kelas pertama yang ditemui apabila masuk melalui lobi dan ambil kanan. Fukase mendekat, menyapa. Rin mengangkat kepala dan mengulum senyum, menggeser duduk agar Fukase duduk di spasi sebelahnya.

Sebentar kemudian, terdengar suara melengking dari _speaker_ sentral.

"Uhm. Cek satu, dua, tiga. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya, ada ralat soal untuk siswa-siswi kelas 3 SD nomor sebelas."

Fukase mengerutkan kening. "Len kelas 3 SD, ya?"

Rin menganggukan kepala, namun raut mukanya tidak seceria sebelumnya. Perempatan yang terbentuk di dahinya menyiratkan tanda tidak suka yang sudah Fukase kenal sejak lama. "Itu guru matematikanya dia yang baru, Len pernah cerita dan menirukan nada suaranya. Persis. Orangnya nggak jelas, kata Len."

"Oh, ya?"

"Iya. Perfeksionis di saat yang nggak tepat, begitu deh—" suara Rin selanjutnya tenggelam karena seseorang di _speaker_ sentral sana mulai membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Mohon dicermati, di situ ada kalimat berbunyi, 'Mereka bertiga pertama kali bertemu bersama-sama pada hari Senim'. Penulisan hari Senim mohon diubah menjadi Senin."

"..."

"Lalu, pemenggalan suku kata pada 'adalah', di situ tertulis 'ad-' dan 'alah', mohon diubah menjadi 'ada-' dan 'lah'."

"..."

"Sekian ralatnya dan terima kasih."

Terdengar sorakan kesal dari dalam kelas, "Nggak penting!" namun jelas saja teriakan itu tidak tersampaikan ke telinga seseorang yang dimaksud, karena orang itu berada nun jauh di sana, dalam ruang penyiaran lantai tiga sebelah ruang kepala sekolah, yang sepi dan damai dan tanpa tahu kegaduhan di lantai satu sini.

Rin berdecak kesal. "Tuh, 'kan? Guru macam apa dia, itu mah, nggak penting banget. Len sering cerita kalau beliau, Oliver-sensei itu, memang suka memerhatikan masalah yang terlalu sepele dan saking sepelenya bahkan merugikan dia sendiri. Sempat-sempatnya meluangkan waktu menginfokan kalau ada ralat, padahal ralatnya itu, kan, nggak penting banget buat kita. Iya nggak, sih—"

Kalimat Rin terhenti ketika mendengar suara tawa keluar dari mulut Fukase.

Fukase tertawa.

Fukase.

 _Tertawa_.

Astaga, selama ini Rin bahkan tak tahu bahwa kata 'Fukase' dan 'tertawa' itu bisa dijejerkan bersamaan. Mereka tetangga dan sekalipun Fukase lebih sering bermain bersama Len, entah petak umpet atau kejar-kejaran, sepanjang yang Rin tahu, Fukase tak pernah benar-benar tertawa. Len juga mengatakan demikian. Memang benar pemuda itu selalu menebar senyum dan ramah pada siapa saja, namun _tidak_ untuk tertawa.

Dan sekarang ... lama. Banget. Pemuda itu tertawa, memperlihatkan semua giginya, menyipitkan kedua matanya, dan kedua lesung pipi yang hanya bisa muncul sewaktu-waktu (dan jarang sekali) itu terlihat jelas. Suara tawa yang _sangat Fukase_ —begitu sopan, begitu hangat. Fukase jelas sedang tertawa.

"Aneh banget, memang," Fukase mencoba berkata di sela-sela tawanya. Ia mengatur napas dan begitu bisa menguasai diri, senyum yang ia ulas selanjutnya lebih lebar dari yang biasa, "tapi, guru itu orangnya menarik, ya?"

Rin tak dapat menemukan suaranya sampai jeda lama. "Oh," ia terkesiap. "Aku nggak paham bagaimana cara kamu menilainya, sih, sumpah."

Begitu Rin memantulkan tatapan Fukase, gadis itu dapat melihat sorot mata yang berarti ketertarikan, rasa suka, penasaran, ingin tahu lebih banyak, ingin tahu lagi, lagi, _lagi_ , semuanya terpancarkan begitu tenang namun terbuka, pun dengan blak-blakan, dari pemuda itu.

"Tadi," Fukase menatapnya—dengan sorot mata yang memancarkan _semua itu_ —ia berdiri, seperti ingin langsung buru-buru menaiki tangga, ke lantai tiga, memasuki ruang siaran tempat guru itu tadi berada, dan mengambil langkah maju, "namanya _siapa_?"

.

Bagaimana keduanya bertemu, ternyata bermula dari sesederhana rasa ingin tahu.

 **tamat**

* * *

 **catatan tambahan:**

 **(1) another olikase yay 8') (ngasup sendiri fangirlingan sendiri) (tos sama tangan satunya)  
**

 **(2) akhirnya bisa bikin drabel juga 8'D (dari kemarin selalu banjir terus)**

 **(3) terima kasih ya pak, ralatnya yang bilang di speaker sentral kalau hari kanis yang tercantum di situ yang benar tertulis kamis. ralat yang nirfaedah sekali namun sukses bikin kami, siswa yang sudah kemabokan soal-soal, ketawa semua. kami receh memang, sama-sama.**


End file.
